22nd century timeline, 1st half
2100 * The Conservative Party wins the elections, sharing the win with the Social Party. Emma Scarlato is reelected President. * The Centurial International Summit is held, in which every recognized country in the world is invited. The summit has three major discussion points, the so-called Centurial Agreements, firstly the Biosphere/Rehabitation, secondly the Solar Migration Plan and finally the World Food Plan. The third is accepted, but the first and second are reserved for a second summit. 2101 * Mars terraforming is finished by the Ares Corporation and Mars is now capable of permanent human settlement. * The 2nd Centurial International Summit is held and the amended versions of the Biosphere/Rehabitation Plan and the Solar Migration Plan are accepted. 2102 * The NAC finishes construction of the Kennedy Tower, a Martian space elevator connected to the Martian Docking Station. 2103 * BBP's BP2 Liner, with a maximum passenger count of 2000, is released and quickly becomes the standard for transporting passengers between the geostationary ports of Earth and Mars. 2104 * The 2nd Congress of New Delhi smoothes the borders of most Martian colonies, formally dividing all territory to the largest states, leaving unclaimed areas for smaller nations to claim later on. The division is as follows: Martian Territories (NAC, with the Spanish Union, Brazil and the Oceanic Commonwealth owning regions within): 20%, Martian Territories (East Asian Federation, with the Siberian Republic owning a region within): 18%, Associated Region on Mars (African Association): 14%, Indian Territories of Mars (India): 17%, Indarab Martian District (Indarab Association): 11%, Martian Territories (Japanese-Turkish Alliance): 6%, Corporate Private Territories (Ares Corporation acts as the registrar): 5%, Other States: 8%. * The Social Party wins the elections, forming a coalition with the Conservative Party and the Christian Democrats. Andrea De Gracia (Social) is elected President. 2105 2106 * After much lobbying from the Progress Party, the ruling coalition presents a plan for a large financial injection in the Aeneid Corporation, Pantheon and the Aurora Corporation for the Nova Sol Program. 2107 * India adopts the credit. 2108 * The Social Party wins the elections, forming a coalition with the Christian Democrats. Andrea De Gracia (Social) is reelected President. 2109 * BBP's Peloreus freighter is released. 2110 2111 * The Spanish Union and Brazil become the South American Association within the NAC. * The Oceanic Commonwealth becomes the Oceanic Assocation within the NAC. 2112 * The Social Party wins the elections, forming a coalition with the Christian Democrats and the Progress Party. Andrea De Gracia (Social) is reelected President. 2115 * The Martian Territories belonging to the NAC reach a population of half a billion, mostly because of a large influx of immigrants from Earth. The NAC, one of the last countries to do so, grants the Martian Territories, controlled by the Ares Corporation up until this point, Districthood. The 1st (New Canaveral), 2nd (Alexia) and 3rd (New Cooperson) Martian Districts are formed. 2116 * The Social Party wins the elections, forming a coalition with the Progress Party. Fabio De Gracia (Social, and the former President's brother) is elected President. 2119 2120 * The Progress Party wins the elections with nearly a two-thirds majority. Ivan Vladov (the young drafter of the Constitution) is elected President. Since his joining of politics, he has gathered immense support throughout the Associations, as well as abroad. 2121 * All the Government-Sponsored Private Company (GSPC) Planetary Corporations, such as the Ares Corporation, are placed under the control of the Pantheon Corporate Commission, usually called Pantheon. 2122 * Pantheon declares Venus ready for permanent human settlement as temperature reaches an average of 25 degrees Celcius and a pressure similar to Earth's. 2124 * The Progress Party wins the elections with a two-thirds majority. Ivan Vladov is reelected President. 2128 * The Progress Party wins the elections with a three-quarters majority. Ivan Vladov is reelected President. Never before has an election had such a big margin. 2129 * President Vladov authorizes Project Prometheus, a long-term project designed to construct a space battlecruiser of 190 meters long. All parts will be delivered through Pantheon Partners and the ship will be constructed in the Nix Shipyards. The project will be overseen by the Prometheus Comission, with Senior Research Advisor Drake Johnson as chairman. 2131 * Founding of the Revolution Movement and the Revolution Party by Alfonso Sanchez, a Martian hailing originally from the Bolivia District. 2132 * The Progress Party wins the majority. Amber Crawford is elected President. She was a close friend of Vladov and was endorsed by him. 2133 2134 * After five years of designing and extensive prototype testing and simulations, the first Prometheus-class Battlecruiser, the Imperium Galacticus ''with model designation C1, is ready for construction in the Nix Shipyards. Pantheon contracts Interplanetary Construction as the constructor. 2136 * The Conservative Party wins the elections after Crawford's failed appeasement politics with the Martians. Damien Duncan (Conservative) is elected President. 2137 2138 * President Damien Duncan fails to win over the Martian masses, and Alfonso Sanchez's Revolution Party wins in all three Martian Districts and through that gains full control of the Martian Association. Sanchez is appointed Executive Governer, the leading official of an Association. * Sanchez threatens to seccede from the NAC if President Duncan fails to give the Association more autonomy and representation in the major parties through reforms. * After Duncan adresses the nation in a speech saying that he will not bend for a subordinate, Sanchez demands even more, saying he wants Martian people in the Martian military, instead of an almost entirely Terran command staff and a Terran Senior Commander. * Instead of giving in to Sanchez's demands, President Duncan appoints a number of Terran officers in the high command of the Martian military. After a crisis meeting between the two leaders, the Sanchez-Duncan Accord is made, leading to a temporary armistice. The Terran Senior Commander is allowed to assume his command anyway. 2139 * The ''Imperium Galacticus ''is not finished according to schedule, mostly because of delayed shipments of topromium and advanced computer components. 2140 * Sanchez presents his party as a candidate for the confederal elections. He also says that after the elections, the Sanchez-Duncan Accord will be no longer valid and that the new President must change the policy. * The Liberal Party wins the elections by a landslide, promising to end the instability on Mars. The Revolution Party also gains a large number of seats. Lisette Dubost (Liberal) is elected President. 2141-2143 * Lisette Dubost meets with Executive Sanchez. She promises representation in the major parties and more autonomy, but not Martian military representation. Sanchez once again accepts a temporary armistice in the Sanchez-Dubost Accord. * April - The previous Senior Commander of Mars' turn is about to end, and Sanchez once again demands that the Senior Commander be a Martian. President Dubost does not accept, which leads to the breaking of the accord. Sanchez threatens secession once more. * May - Dubost appoints veteran Terran commander Helena Hughes (family of Rebecca Hughes, member of the now-dissolved Allied Political Committee) as the new Senior Commander of Mars. When her ship lands, Sanchez arrests her and confiscates her ship. He appoints Martian Jeffrey McCoy as the new Senior Commander instead. * The NAC issues a two week ultimatum, with the message that if Hughes is not released they will invade Mars and install a military government for two decades. They immediatly issue economic sanctions, together with other nations. They also block all the protocol codes of the Martian Hawk fleet, which is the largest of all NAC fleets. * Sanchez issues a counter-ultimatum, threatening that he will declare war if the NAC does not meet his demands within two weeks. * May 20th - After neither party accepts the other's offer, the NAC begins mobilizing their forces, including the forces on the Hades Military Unit. Sanchez, under the banner of the Revolutionary Alliance of the Martian Association (usualy called the Revolution or Martian Alliance), declared war and, using a newly developed protocol system, is able to ready the Hawk fleet. Sanchez assumed the position of Chancellor of the Association, and appointed Jeffrey McCoy as Supreme Commander. The North Atlantic Civil War begins. * The Indarabs and Africans form the South Asian Defense Council (SADC) and begin mobilizing. * Colonel Francesca DeVic founds the Revolutionary Brigade, a militia of mostly untrained volunteers. Mostly due to their efforts in the trenches of the Ashtonport front the Terran Associates are not able to break through. Many volunteers follow the colonel and found multiple battalions operating under the Brigade Banner. * The ''Imperium Galacticus, crewed by Sanchez and McCoy,'' ''lands in Atlantis, ending the Civil War in Mars' favor. Sanchez becomes the new President of Gaeic Confederacy, or Gaea, which is almost identical to the NAC, except the namechange and some constitutional amendments, including forced representation of the non-Terran Associations in the major parties and military and more autonomy for the Associations. Sanchez renames his party the People's Party. 2144 * Sanchez wins the elections under dubious circumstances. Many observers say there is foul play at work but President Sanchez denies, saying that the people are simply giving him a reward for his great work for society. Some people accuse his party of becoming fascist. 2145 * July - Sanchez passes the Bill of Safeguarding, which consists of almost thirty laws all for "safeguarding" the population. Once again observers say that it is only to strengthen Sanchez's position. * September - Sanchez passes more laws giving him more power but decreasing the authority of the supreme court. One law gives him almost absolute power when the nation is put in state of emergency. * November - The Oceanic Association, the Spanish Association and the African Association seccede from the Confederacy, leading to Sanchez putting the nation into a state of emergency, granting him almost unlimited powers. * December - The South Asian Defense Council, the Western-African Front (consisting of the former Oceanic Association, the Spanish Association and the African Association), and the East Asian Federation (with the Siberian Republic) form the Triple Entente as a power bloc against the near-supreme power of the Gaeic Confederacy and its ''Imperium Galacticus. '' * December 15th - The Triple Entente officialy accuses Sanchez and his party of being a fascist regime and work to expel Gaea from the United Nations.